Play Or Die?
by Evinice Caesar
Summary: Berlatar kerajaan. Raja Ciel dan sepupunya, Alois, menemukan sebuah cincin tua di gudang. Cincin apakah itu? / AU, AR, OOC / RnR, please! / Don'tLikeDon'tRead


"_Aku hanya ingin kamu percaya."_

* * *

.

.

.

**Play Or Die?**

© Evinice Caesar

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Yana Toboso-_sensei_.

**Rating:**

T

**Warning:**

[AU] [AR] [OOC]

* * *

.

.

_**Enjoy reading, guys!**_

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

.

.

"Alois!"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya bocah berambut kelabu itu berteriak memanggil sepupunya yang merepotkan tersebut. Ya, Alois Trancy memang selalu merepotkannya.

Harusnya saat ini ia sudah berada di ruang pertemuan untuk membahas mengenai persediaan lumbung makanan yang mulai menipis akibat musim kemarau, tapi, gara-gara Alois tidak terlihat dan ia butuh beberapa dokumen yang letaknya hanya diketahui Alois, bocah kelabu itu harus menunda rapatnya sejenak.

Mungkin perlu diperkenalkan lagi siapakah si bocah kelabu tersebut.

Perkenalkan, bocah kelabu itu bernama Ciel Phantomhive, dengan mata sebiru namanya dan tubuhnya yang mungil seperti anak kecil (**Ciel:** Kenapa menyinggung hal itu, hah?!). Walaupun penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan dalam dirinya. Karena dialah yang membuat negeri Phantom menjadi salah satu negeri tersukses di jagad raya ini.

Ya, mungkin kalian pasti akan merasa familiar dengan nama negeri kerajaan ini. Negeri Phantom adalah negeri yang makmur, damai, indah, dan dengan orang-orang yang berwajah "indah" pula.

Sebut saja si tampan Aleister Chamber yang selalu berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian ketika pesta persahabatan antar negara, atau Angelina Dulles alias Madam Red yang selalu dapat menarik perhatian pria-pria hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata, atau pasangan Grimsby dan Irene yang merupakan pasangan aktor-aktris terkenal yang filmnya selalu ramai ditonton, atau...

Oke, cukup soal orang-orang yang tersebut karena daftarnya nanti akan sangat panjang.

Di usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun ini, seharusnya Ciel masih tak bisa bergumul dengan masalah kenegaraan seperti ini. Harusnya ia masih belajar dan, _well_, minimal masih bisa bermain dengan orang-orang seusianya, atau bahkan mencari pujaan hati.

Tapi, semenjak pembantaian keluarga kerajaan beberapa tahun silam, Ciel harus mengemban tugasnya sebagai penerus takhta kerajaan sebelum takhta tersebut diambil oleh orang-orang yang hanya ingin mengeksploitasi kekuasaannya.

Kembali ke Ciel Phantomhive, bocah tersebut saat ini sedang berbelok ke arah gudang. Entahlah apa yang membawanya ke sana, tapi, ia sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok istana kecuali gudang, dan ia belum sama sekali menemui sepupu _blonde_-nya tersebut. Kemungkinan terakhirnya, yah, gudang.

"Alois!" seru Ciel sambil membuka pintu gudang yang besarnya berlipat-lipat kali tubuhnya itu dengan sekali hentakan. Setelah itu, mata safirnya segera melebar. "Astaga, Alois! Rupanya kau ada di gudang ini, dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak kusangka kau masih bermain-main dengan kotak kosong seperti anak kecil!"

Benar saja. Rupanya Alois Trancy berada di dalam gudang.

Dan saat ini bocah berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di dekat salah satu lemari besar terdekat, sedang sibuk memandangi sebuah kotak ramping yang tak diketahui isinya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Tentu saja hal kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu membuat Ciel memutar bola matanya.

"Usiamu sudah hampir dua puluh tahun, dan harusnya kau malu dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini! Kau tahu? Akibat keberadaanmu yang susah dicari, aku harus menunda rapatku lagi," semprot Ciel lagi. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Lelah dan merasa marah.

Seakan hanya menganggap amukan Ciel sebagai angin lalu semata, Alois justru bangkit berdiri, berlari menghampiri Ciel yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menyodorkan kotak yang barusan diutak-atiknya.

"Lihat ini, Ciel!" seru Alois dengan girang. "Aku tak sengaja menemukan kotak aneh ini beserta dua cincin tua di dalamnya. Dengan iseng aku mencoba salah satu dari cincin tua tersebut yang ukurannya lebih pas denganku dan..."

Alois langsung memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, hendak mencari sesuatu. Tapi, raut wajahnya menjadi kecewa.

"Aneh," gumamnya dengan nada heran. "Tadi aku masih melihatnya di sini."

"Melihat siapa?"

"Seorang pria tinggi berkacamata," sahut Alois dengan antusias. "Dia mengatakan kalau aku tidak mendapatkan orang lain untuk mencoba cincin yang lainnya, dia berjanji akan membawaku dalam mimpi terburuk yang tak akan pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya."

Ciel memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. Astaga, memang susah sekali mempunyai sepupu yang layaknya seorang bocah lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh pemuda 19 tahun. Terkadang Ciel harus bersikap sabar dengan segala macam tingkah dan ucapan tidak masuk akalnya.

"Sudahlah, Alois. Berhentilah berimajinasi. Untung saja aku yang menemukanmu. Kalau saja orang lain yang melihatmu di sini, bisa mati aku karena malu," kata Ciel sambil menarik Alois dari gudang tersebut, lalu mencoba menghapus debu gudang dari baju Alois.

"Tapi, aku sungguh melihatnya!" tegas Alois. "Ayolah, Ciel. Pakai cincin yang satunya, ya! Kalau ucapan pria itu benar, bagaimana?"

Ciel tidak menanggapinya. Saat tangan Ciel hendak menyentuh wajah Alois, hendak menghapus debu yang mengotori pipinya, sontak saja Alois langsung mundur selangkah. Wajah Alois memerah dan Ciel langsung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah? Ada kotoran di pipimu, kau tahu?"

Alois langsung memainkan cincin yang tadi dilepasnya saat bercerita dengan gugup. "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku sekalian ingin mandi juga, kok."

Ciel mendengus. "Kalau begitu, carikan aku dulu dokumen laporan tentang jumlah bahan makanan di lumbung yang kemarin kukatakan padamu. Baru kau boleh mandi setelah itu."

Kedua mata Alois langsung melebar. Tapi, dengan cepat, ia dapat menormalkannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu...," Alois menyimpan cincin yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu ke dalam kotaknya kembali, lalu menyodorkannya dengan cepat pada Ciel sehingga Ciel tak dapat menolak lagi. "Aku titip ini, ya, Ciel! Kurasa kau harus mencoba cincin itu, deh. Pasti kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Alois segera melesat cepat seperti seekor cheetah dan menghilang dari pandangan Ciel dengan cepat. Ciel mendengus menatap arah larinya Alois tersebut, kemudian menatap ke arah kotak yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Dengan penasaran, Ciel membuka kotak tersebut perlahan.

"Oh, hanya dua buah cincin tua," gumam Ciel sendirian. Ia menatap lekat-lekat cincin tersebut dan terdiam. Tak lebih dari sepuluh detik, ia kembali bergumam, "Tapi, desainnya oke juga. Belum pernah kutemukan desain serumit ini. Hanya saja, kenapa cincin tua ini bisa ada di gudang penyimpanan? Ini milik siapa?"

Ciel kembali terdiam. Setelah tiga detik berlalu, ia segera menepuk dahinya sendiri dan menutup kotak tersebut. "Astaga, sejak kapan aku jadi ketularan virus anehnya Alois?" lenguhnya.

Mengingat Alois membuatnya ingat kalau ia harus segera menuju ruang pertemuan sekarang. Ciel segera menggerakkan kakinya menuju salah satu lorong sambil menimang-nimang kotak tersebut di tangannya.

"Lagipula, mungkin ini milik salah satu pendahuluku."

**xxx  
**

Akhirnya, hari berganti malam juga dan saatnya Ciel untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya yang amat tegang karena pembicaraan tadi siang itu.

Astaga, mentang-mentang ia hanya seorang bocah, lantas para penasihat kerajaan merasa bahwa pendapat merekalah yang paling benar dari segalanya?

Tidak untuk Ciel.

Untungnya, sel-sel kelabu di dalam kepalanya itu sudah dirancang jenius sejak dulu, sehingga selalu ada banyak cara untuk menolak argumentasi-argumentasi tidak berguna dari para penasihat tersebut.

Dan akhirnya kemenangan jatuh ke tangan Ciel karena para penasihat sudah menyerah untuk memberontak Ciel.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Mereka terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk membantahku."

"Membantah apanya?"

Mendadak kepala Ciel menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia baru ingat kalau mulai dari hari ini, Alois juga akan tidur di kamarnya karena kamar Alois sendiri sedang direnovasi akibat kerusakan yang benar-benar parah.

Salah satu pelayannya yang kekuatannya super, Finnian, tak sengaja melempar salah satu patung malaikat dari perunggu di depan istana tepat ke kamar Alois. Untung saja Alois sedang tidak berada di kamar saat itu. Kalau iya, mungkin Alois akan remuk atau hancur atau apalah itu.

Untuk itu Alois memaksa untuk tinggal di kamar Ciel saja untuk sementara. Sebenarnya, Ciel sudah mengajukan alternatif lain seperti memakai kamar tamu atau kamar paman Clause. Tapi, Alois selalu saja mempunyai alasannya sendiri. Kamarnya kesempitanlah, takut dihantuilah, tidak cocok dengan hawa kamarlah, dan masih sejuta alasan lainnya.

Merasa tak direspon oleh Ciel, Alois segera membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya sendiri, tepatnya salah satu ranjang terpisah di seberang ranjang Ciel, lalu menopang dagunya seraya menatap Ciel.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu berbicara sendiri seperti itu."

Ciel hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak menanggapi komentar Alois barusan.

Tapi, seakan tak peduli dengan sikap "pelit kata" Ciel, Alois kembali bersuara, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan rapatmu tadi? Keputusannya apa?"

"Tadi kan kau ada di ruangan itu juga bersamaku," jawab Ciel dengan acuh tak acuh. Bocah kelabu itu mulai menarik selimutnya dan berusaha menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi, gerakannya langsung berhenti lantaran Alois kembali bersuara.

"Aku tertidur selama rapat. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar apapun di awal, karena aku langsung jatuh tertidur begitu saja," sahut Alois tanpa dosa sama sekali.

Ciel memutar bola matanya. "Untung saja kau hanya asistenku dan sepupuku, Alois. Coba saja kau penerus takhta selanjutnya, mau jadi apa negeri Phantom ini kalau sang pemimpin kerjaannya hanya mengantuk dan bermain terus?"

Mendengar sindiran tersebut, harusnya Alois tersinggung. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Senyumnya masih saja mengembang seperti sebelumnya, tanpa tersirat raut kesal sama sekali.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah coba cincinnya?" tanya Alois, mengalihkan pembicaraan barusan yang sudah mencapai buntu.

Ciel segera meringkuk di balik selimut. "Astaga, Alois. Bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur sejenak?"

"Tidak," sahut Alois. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sebelum kau mencoba cincin tua itu dulu. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpannya di laci kamarmu. Cobalah dulu."

Ciel keluar dari selimutnya dan menatap Alois dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Untuk apa?"

"Agar kamu bisa percaya padaku."

Ciel terdiam mendengar ucapan Alois yang terdengar... amat sangat jujur. Dan sekarang bocah kelabu itu seakan terserang dengan memori masa lalunya yang menampilkan segala kilas balik bagaimana Ciel memperlakukan Alois selama ini, sejak kecil.

Jelas saja, rekaman itu menunjukkan bahwa Ciel tidak pernah sama sekali mempercayai apa ucapan Alois.

Mungkin setiap ucapan Alois terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Namun, Ciel selalu kena getahnya karena tidak mempercayai omongan tersebut. Tapi, seakan sudah mempunyai antibodi tersendiri terhadap segala akibat yang diterimanya karena tidak mempercayai seorang Alois, Ciel tetap saja melakukannya karena egonya mengatakan bahwa 90 persen yang dikatakan Alois adalah tidak masuk di akal.

Astaga, mengapa Ciel menjadi sekeras dan serasional ini?

Dan ucapan Alois kali ini cukup membuat pertahanan ego Ciel hampir goyah. Terutama saat Ciel menatap kedua _blue zircon_ milik Alois yang terlihat meredup tersebut, seakan menunjukkan segala kesedihannya karena satu hal sepele: tidak dipercayai Ciel.

Tapi, rupanya selain ego, masih ada lagi yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Ciel, yaitu harga diri. Dan harga diri itulah yang membuat Ciel menjawab, "Selama ini aku percaya padamu. Dalam hal-hal yang rasional saja."

Alois mendesah ke arah lain. Desah yang terdengar lelah. "Baiklah," gumamnya. "Tapi, tolong pakai cincin itu sekaliii saja. Ayolah, Ciel. Kau tidak mau kan melihat sepupumu ini tidak dapat tidur karena ancaman pria kacamata tadi?"

"Tidak mau."

Alois menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke bawah, kemudian ia menatap Ciel dengan intens. "Ciel... Sekali ini saja..."

Ciel meringis sejenak ketika harus melihat wajah memelas Alois lagi. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah tahan dengan ekspresi Alois yang semacam itu. Baginya, kalau Alois memasang wajah seperti itu, Ciel seperti melihat bayangan seorang anak anjing yang seperti habis kehilangan induknya. Entahlah, Ciel tidak tahan.

Akhirnya, bocah kelabu penuh ego itu mendesah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan kupakai sekali ini saja," kata Ciel dengan pasrah.

Kedua mata _blue zircon_ itu langsung melebar dan menatap bocah kelabu itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia langsung bergerak menghampiri Ciel dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ciel, seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan momen yang sebenarnya sepele ini.

Ciel hanya menatap Alois dengan malas sekilas, lalu mengambil kotak yang tadi disimpannya di salah satu laci ranjangnya. Setelah memastikan kalau kotak itu sudah ada di atas pangkuannya saat ini, Ciel membuka tutupnya perlahan. Tampaklah kedua cincin tua yang sempat dikaguminya tersebut tanpa ada kerusakan sama sekali.

Dan sekali lagi Ciel harus terpukau dengan desain rumit tersebut.

Alois tampaknya dapat mencium gelagat Ciel yang tak biasa itu karena ia langsung menyikut Ciel dan berkata, "Bagaimana? Bagus, kan? Ayolah, penggemar cincin tua sepertimu pasti tidak akan melewatkan cincin semacam ini."

Harga diri Ciel langsung menegak. "Tidak sama sekali."

Alois hanya mendengus ke arah Ciel dan kembali menatap cincin tersebut.

"Omong-omong, cincin ini milik siapa, ya?" tanya Ciel kemudian.

Alois mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Palingan punya mendiang Paman Clause atau punya salah satu dari pendahulu. Atau... jangan-jangan ini milik—maafkan aku sebelumnya—mendiang Paman Vincent?"

Ciel menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ayah tidak terlalu menyukai barang semacam cincin."

Alois tiba-tiba langsung melengus tak sabaran. "Ayolah, kau pakai saja langsung cincinnya. Kau terlalu berbasa-basi, Ciel. Sengaja mau mengulur-ulur waktu, ya?!"

"Tidak, kok," bantah Ciel.

"Makanya, ayo pasang!"

Tak tahan dengan desakan Alois yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Ciel segera meraih salah satu cincin. Tapi, sebelumnya, ia bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Cincin yang sudah kau pakai yang mana?"

Alois menunjuk ke cincin yang desainnya lebih simpel, dengan tampilan yang masih mulus. Ciel manggut-manggut. Itu berarti ia harus memakai cincin satunya yang desainnya amat rumit ini dengan tampilan yang sudah... terbaret-baret?

"Kau sengaja, ya, memilih cincin yang mulus seperti ini?" sindir Ciel dengan getir sambil meraih cincin "terbaret"-nya.

Alois menggeleng. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Tidak. Aku mengambilnya berdasarkan hati nurani dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Cap cip cup." Alois menyengir dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ciel memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi Alois bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Ciel segera memasukkan jari tengahnya—karena hanya jari itu saja yang cukup memuat cincin yang diameternya sebesar ibu jari kakinya—melewati lubang cincin.

Ciel mendesah. Tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Tidak apa-apa. Dikiranya, ia mungkin akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk di akal seperti Alois. Tapi, lihat saja di sekeliling. Tak berubah sama sekali.

Ia melirik ke arah Alois yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh antusias, tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Lalu ia menatap cincin tua itu sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak, Alois. Tak ada pria yang kau lihat barusan atau semacam..."

Baru Ciel mengangkat wajahnya, mendadak ia merasakan jantungnya langsung mencelos, meloncat, dan turun sampai ke bawah dan berbunyi "pluk". Kedua mata safirnya melebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Oh, katakan padanya kalau ini hanya halusinasi!

Tolong, katakan padanya kalau ini hanya imajinasinya semata!

Atau bisikkan saja padanya kalau ia hanya terbawa suasana yang diciptakan Alois!

Karena saat ini ia melihat. Melihat seseorang. Seorang pria tinggi. Tidak berkacamata. Sedang berdiri. Berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya. Menghadap dirinya. Menatap tepat kedua mata safirnya...

Dan tersenyum.

Saat itu juga bibir Ciel bergetar.

"S-siapa kau?"

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Rekor baru: saya cuman ngetik ini dalam waktu sekitar dua jam aja (gitu doang kok bangga?)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari... entahlah. Pas saya lagi berantem sama adik saya, tiba-tiba saya dapet inspirasi cerita seperti ini :"D Kalau tentang latar kerajaannya, gara-gara saya habis baca salah satu manga-nya Touma Rei-_sensei_, judulnya Reimei no Arcana. Astaga, saya ketagihan bacanya, _Sensei_!

Omong-omong, saya memutuskan untuk ganti _pen name_, ya. Tadinya Seune Frost, saya ubah jadi Evinice Caesar karena beberapa alasan.

Oh, iya. Terima kasih buat Ichikawa Arata-_sensei_ yang udah me-_review_ saya pertama kali. _I really appreciate it_ :D

_Last words, I really thank you for reading and reviewing me *bows*_


End file.
